Hope in Dark Corners
by Lela951
Summary: AU. PoA What happens when someone you though was dead is not? just lost. Harry is about to find out exactly that. Warning: child abuse that’s it for now. English not 1st language and this is my 1st HP fanfic Chap.3lastchp. reposted, some minor mistakes.
1. Prologue

AU. PoA What happens when someone you though was dead is not? just lost. Harry is about to find out exactly that. Warning: child abuse that's it for now. English not first language and this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so don't expect quality out front give me a chance!

Disclamer: Why oh Why is Harry Potter not mine. (Breaks down in tears)

* * *

" _**Hope in Dark Corners**_"**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It was noon in a little village near Wales. A man with brown messy hair, silver shade blue eyes and a pair of round glasses was leaning against a comfy chair reading his newspaper. John had been getting these weird headaches for the last couple of weeks and he had no idea why they were not going away, even with strong painkillers. He always got these headaches every year around this time but in the last 3 years his condition had been getting worst and worst.

The doctors kept telling him that it could be because of the skull fracture he had received nearly 12 years ago, in which he had lost all his memories. The hospital had helped him rebuilt his life and moved on since they had little hope of him getting any memories back. Even his name had been given by them, John Doe. Still the man had regain hope because of dreams he had started to have 3 years ago, thought the headaches were not encouraging.

He tried to concentrate on his newspaper and keep a clear mind but the pain some how had gotten even worst on the last hours. Deciding to go lay down he closed the paper and suddenly something caught his eye. In the front page, which he had ignored earlier on his rush to see the sport section, there was a man. He knew somehow that he knew this man but that thought alone scared him.

The man in question was a convicted murderer, who had blown up a bomb in a crowed street, killing 13 people 12 years ago. His name was Sirius Black and he had escape prison not even two days ago. What disturbed him though was the feeling of happiness he was getting at the fact that he was remembering something. He closed his eyes and decided that at the moment he could careless because of the excruciating sharp pain he had on his head. He got up, when to his room and got on bed for some sleep in hope that this headache would go away by the time he woke up.

Several hours later he started to wake up slowly when WHAMP. He felt like he had been hit by a bat at the sudden rush of memories that were filling up his mind. He remembered! After 12 years of not knowing who he was he had finally gotten all his memories back except for one. What had happen to his wife and child! "Li..ly?" "Harr.y?" God where were they? What had happen that night? He could only remember someone cackling, a scream from his beloved and then a horrifying shriek. Voldermort had told him that he would kill him once he was done with his son and then cursed him with something that had engulf him with lots of painful stabs and pushed him hard against the wall, nothing more.

At first all he could feel was overwhelming heartache knowing somehow that Lily was gone. He then also remembered the man who he had seen on the paper. Now he knew who it was but that didn't change the pain he was feeling. 'What happened Sirius? I can't believe you really did what they said' His insides then went cold. With a pang of pain he thought. If Sirius was on Azkaban and his beloved was dead…where was Harry, his only son? 'Merlin I need to find him' with this in mind he disappeared in thin air. His last thoughts being 'Dumbledore must know something'

TBC…

* * *

**Author's Conner: **

**So what do you think? If you don't know by now this guy's named "John Doe" is James Potter. It might seem a little rush but I did put some thought into it this beginning hehe. Please Review! Im trying to give a different approch to the whole OH James is alives story. : ) (My other fic: Guilty Conscious of a Black Angel, chapter four is still being written but i already started it.)**


	2. Ch1 Oh My Merlin! He’s Alive!

**Hello everyone. This is the Author. I am please to introduce my first Harry Potter facfic! I hope you guys like it. Please be kind enough to always review. I accept Flames but only those that can help me improve. So PLEASE I BEG YOU REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But if I did…you guys wouldn't read it since I'm too poor to get it published lol.

Title: Hope in Dark Corners

Rating: M (for child abuse)

Warning: English is not my first language and I don't have a beta for this story. Some characters may be a OC even if its not on purpose, I might include slash later on in the story but I'm not sure yet. There will be attempts at comic relief which is something I'm not good at hehe.

Description:

"…" talking

'…' thought

>>... Change of Point of view

Flashback- Flash back

(a/n…) - author's notes

* * *

**Ch.1 Oh My Merlin! He's Alive! **

It had been the longest day of the whole summer that day. You would think having endless chores to do would spare him from having bone-breaking beatings once in a while but alas it did not. Once again he was stuck at the Dursleys for the summer for two months. It had not even been one week when he had his first beating and all because the breakfast was not done to their liking. 'Merlin I doubt I'll survive this summer', was all he could think.

As he was leaning, trying to cut the bushes as neat as Aunt Petunia liked them, he could feel the last of his strengths leaving him slowly. Earlier that day they had all gone out to the supermarket since they had refused to leave this peculiar distortion of a human being, that being him, alone in the house. His Uncle had been immensely pissed off when while in the store and owl had managed to come to the front automatic doors and land on their carriage.

Harry had done the only thing he could do to get rid of the owl which was take the letter from it. Instead of being happy that his nephew had gotten rid of it this only made his Uncle angrier. "You worthless, good for nothing freak now they know why the owl got in!" he whisper harshly and with that he pushed them all to the front to pay for the groceries and leave. Harry being the only 'freak' around, had gotten the worst of all the punishment as of yet because somehow it was his entire fault. 'I swear that man is deranged'. After his uncle had managed to break one of his ribs and leave his entire body with bruises of all the hard blows he had received, he had given him a long list of shores to do before dinner. If he didn't finish all of them he would have no meals for the rest of the week. Random thoughts crossed his mind as he crawled from bush to bush on the back yard. Without warning his vision got blurry and he fell into blessed unconsciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile: 

James had apparate to Hogsmeade, and continued on his way up towards the castle. He was worry about the whereabouts of his son and couldn't begin to guess on where he could be. As he got closer to the castle more memories kept popping up into his head that made him tear up. His Lily had always done well in school and had been the smartest witch of his year, even going as far as becoming Head Girl. The image of Hogwards always reminded him of Lily. It reminded him of all the year he spend pining for her until he had manage to catch her interest. She had always stood up to him when ever he try to 'impress' her by hexing classmates. Thinking of this made him realize how he had gone about it the wrong way when he could have spend all his year in Hogwards in her good graces. 'Lily…what I would give to see you one more time' Tears were running down his face. He had not time after he gain his memories to mourn for her dead. Now, though, was not the time either and so he tried to gain composure over his emotions as he stood in front of the Great Hall doors.

He had no idea on how he was going get inside. He knew he had been missing for very long and that they probably though he was dead. Right at the moment he had no options left but shock a few people. His head was still in pain but he had been ignoring it up till now. Nothing else had matter but his son and so he had managed to keep the pain at bay.

He opened the doors and proceeded to walk toward the Headmasters office. As he went up the stair to get to the second floor he couldn't help but think. 'What if Dumbledore is not alive' this made him freeze. 'Well he was pretty old but he still had a few year left in him…I hope' his morbid thoughts help him reach the second floor and stop in front of the stone gargoyle. 'Ok so I made it this far' He flinched when a sharp pain struck him. 'If I was not in so much pain maybe I could come up with the password' He smiles at his thoughts and starts to recite all the candy names he knew. Finally after saying at least 35 names even going as far as including muggle candy names the gargoyle springs aside. He got to the front door and was about to knock when his world went blurry as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Headmaster Office: 

The meeting goes to a halt when they hear a sound outside the doors. Dumbledore had asked for the members of the Order to come to his office that afternoon. He was suspicious of the fact that Voldemort had been too quite for the last few months.

"Severus, would you be so kind as in to check what that was?", said Dumbledore.

A cranky Potions Master gets up from his chair and walks across the room. 'Why not Albus, anyone else could loose a limb if I don't do it myself', were his sarcastic thoughts as he open the door. And so my friends for the first time in his life, Severus Snape, most hated professor in Hogwards, professional spy for the Order of the Phoenix, inner circle Death Eater, faints in a death drop. (A/n: LOL sorry I couldn't help my self).

Sirius chokes in a fit of laughter think 'come on what that hell was that'

Mrs. Weasley gets up from her chair in a hurry to help and see what the commotion is about. "Albus! There's a man in the floor outside"

With that, everyone in the room tenses while Moody, Albus, Remus, and Sirius jump from their chairs and hurry towards the door only to stop dead on their tracks. In the floor outside is none other than James Potter moaning in pain in his unconscious state.

"Oh my Merlin!", is all that Remus can say.

"It can't be. He's dead!", is all that Moody can say.

'thump', is all you heard as Sirius falls to the ground in a faint.

"Well…that's something that doesn't happen everyday", is all the words that the Headmaster can offer.

TBC…

* * *

**Authors corner:**

**Well what do you think? I hope you were able to find my way of expressing comic relief hehe. Let me know what I can do to make the story more interesting since I want it to be different than the usual clichés.**


	3. Ch2 Where did he go?

**Hi! Well here you have it folks! I try to make it … a little longer hehe unfortunately I need to work on luring back my plot bunnies. Please make sure to REVIEW! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But if I did…you guys wouldn't read it since I'm too poor to get it published lol.

Title: Hope in Dark Corners

Rating: M (for child abuse)

Warning: English is not my first language and I don't have a beta for this story. Some characters may be a OOC even if its not on purpose, I might include slash later on in the story but I'm not sure yet. There will be attempts at comic relief which is something I'm not good at hehe.

Description:

"…" talking

'…' thought

… Change of Point of view

- Flashback- Flash back

(a/n…) - author's notes

* * *

Last Chapter: 

Mrs. Weasley gets up from her chair in a hurry to help and see what the commotion is about. "Albus! There's a man in the floor outside"

With that, everyone in the room tenses while Moody, Albus, Remus, and Sirius jump from their chairs and hurry towards the door only to stop dead on their tracks. In the floor outside is none other than James Potter moaning in pain in his unconscious state.

"Oh my Merlin!" is all that Remus can say.

"It can't be. He's dead!" is all that Moody can say.

thump is all you heard as Sirius falls to the ground in a faint.

"Well…that's something that doesn't happen everyday" is all the words that the Headmaster can offer.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Where did he go?_**

* * *

There was a weird noise coming from his left as he slowly recovered consciousness. He knew he was lying down in a bed but had no idea how he had gotten there.

'Great just what I need right now a lapse in time. What is that?'

As his mind began to clear up and remembered he had come to Hogwards to inquire about his son, he then recognizes the noise as someone sniffing between small sobs beside his bed.

He tried to open his eyes and was surprise at how much pain it brought to his head as the brightness made him squint.

"Albus, I think he's coming around"

"Indeed Remus, Welcome back to the world of the living James"

"Headmaster" he answered back while smiling internally. 'Good so he is still alive'. He then noticed Madam Pomfrey at his right getting some potions.

"Well Mr. Potter, take this potion so that your headache goes way. You seem to have had a few scars on your head that I have removed for you as well as an old head injury which explains the strong headaches. I'll be checking you later on to see how much has healed since it will take time." She then looked towards Dumbledore.

"Albus, do try not to make him tired."

"Of course Poppy"

He opened his eyes once again only to see Snape glaring spitefully toward him. 'hmm must apologies for being a git later or maybe he's probably wondering if it's the real me'

"..umm I know this must be a surprise to you all…but I just gained my memories back a few hours ago and came has fast as I could" He paused and consider on what to do next. 'How do I explain what happed? I don't have time, I need to find Harry' he was getting stressed with the situation.

From his left their was a gasp and he heard Sirius ask "That's wh..why you didn't co..come back?"

That's when he notice and remember who the other two people in the room were.

"Sirius…", he got choked up and continue.

"I gain my memories back this morning while reading the muggle news paper….it mention an escape convict …" tear clouded his vision. "What happened?"

Sirius's eyes were laced with pain but before he could answer he was cut off.

"All will be explained in due time James but first…How do we know it's really you?"

'Good thinking Albus I could be anyone' he collected himself and gather his thoughts about how to make them be sure he was who he said he was.

"Well…we can perform an identity checker charm or I can drink a potion…" He looked towards Snape only to notice that the glare intensified 'maybe that was not a good idea'

"Then it's settled once your identity is proven we will have to a meeting to discuss what needs to be done. Severus, would you do the honors?"

'What is he thinking! I'm not suicidal at the moment couldn't he do it?'

I can see Snape's incredulous staring back at Albus 'hehe well it is too much to ask with our history' Still he came toward me with a bottle in his hand and I can see his hidden smile when I realized what he was planning. 'Shit they can't be serious! I'm not taking veritaserum.'

"Is there no other method than using that particular potion Headmaster?"

"I'm afraid that for now there isn't, but fear not, we will only ask about what we need to know with your permission of course"

I reluctantly gave up still staring at the potion with doubts. Snape with his regain glare gets closer and administrates the potion. I suddenly feel the fuzziness settle in.

"What is your name?"

"James Potter" 'I hope they don't ask me what happen that night…I can't tell yet…I myself don't understand something's.

"James!" and suddenly my two best friends are on top of me squeezing me to death.

"Well Albus, if your done humiliating me I shall take my leave" and with his robes billowing behind him Snape leaves the room. I also notice the bemuse smile that Dumbledore had in his face.

"I'll have to talk with him later"

"My Merlin, James… how? what? Are you ok now? Do you remember everything?" Remus asked and I tried to confirm while not disclosing much of what happened.

"Not clearly but enough" 'wow I still sound drug…oh yeah veritaserum when will it wear off?' "May i rest for a while? My head is still pounding"

"Of course my child. We will discuss everything with you in another time."

"Remus, Sirius, you'll have plenty of time to catch up later on. For now, we should return to the meeting"

"Of course Headmaster" and while they turn to leave the room Sirius looks back.

"Its good to have you back Prongs"

My eyes tear up a bit "Feeling's mutual Padfoot"

I felt bad that I lied to them just because I didn't want to talk at the moment but I have to find Harry. That's when I realize, 'damn I forgot to ask where he is what kind of father am I?' That's when I decide to go and wait outside the office until their meeting is over so that could talk to Dumbledore.

**

* * *

****Metting In Albus Office :** ( third person) 

"Albus I'm just...I'm just a little shock. Are you sure that he is who he says he is?" asked Mrs.Weasley.

"Yes, he is indeed who he says. We gave him veritaserum." Silence felt for a few minutes on the office. Everyone had mix feelings about the situation but kept it to themselves.

In the out side James had settle himself in a bench beside the door that was usually use for student who had been send to the headmaster for one reason or another. Inside the tesion was filling the room from the prolonged silence.

From the coner of the office came Mr. Weasley's voice breaking the silence.

"What do we do now, Albus? Who's going to tell Harry?" If possible the tension multiply by ten but along with that came disbelief from the remainder Marauders'

"Oh my we forgot about Harry! James must think…he didn't ask for him…he must think he's gone." everyone's eyes turn towards Remus.

Outside James was getting a little impatience with waiting for the meetings end. 'What are they speaking about?' He walked towards the door and did a notice me not spell wandlessly 'Hehe knowing Albus he would know I'm here even now' and leaned against the door to listen in.

Meanwhile inside:

"He can't leave his family yet. You must understand the protection they provide him against the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. Also you know that James is death to the rest of the Wizarding community. He has to be brought back before Harry can be given to his care" plotted Albus while the other saw the sense behind his words. Still there were two who were still worry.

"Albus, we understand this but something is not right. Harry has not written often this summer holiday and he usually writes me twice a week I have only receive three letters and it almost time for him to come back to school." Sirius commented with worry lacing in his voice.

"oh dear" everyone turn to Mrs. Weasley. "Albus I was going to talk to you after the meeting but since it was brought up…Ron and Hermione ask me to tell you of their worries. Harry has not written to them for nearly three weeks. I was wondering if we could have him over for the remainder of the holidays if possible."

"Someone must be send to check on him." He looked around the room.

"Severus, Remus can you two check on him?"

Sirius jumped from his sit and started to protest but was silence, "Sirius, I know your very worry but remember you still can't be seen in public since your still on the run."

From across the room another protest came. "Surely you don't believe me to be a good choice to check on the boy do you? We hate each other! That should be enough proof."

The twinkle in Albus eyes seemed to light a little brighter, "I have full confidence on you Severus, in addition, in case something is wrong Remus would need back up"

Remus then spoke up "So where are we going?"

" Number 4 Privet Drive on the village of little Whinging in Surrey"

As soon as these words were spoken James, who had been listening, was off towards the outer boundaries of the Castle in a run. He had to make sure nothing was wrong with his son as soon as possible.

"When are we leaving?" Remus asked once more since Snape was grumbling under his breath about the stupidity of it all.

"As soon as the meeting is over would be preferable."

Suddenly the fire place light up and there was the head of none other than Mrs. Figg looking very distressed.

"Someone come quick something is very wrong in that house! You will not believe what I saw while I was walking back. The boy was been dragged inside the house by his uncle from the backyard unconscious"

"Albus he didn't look good" Her voice started to tremble while everyone else was frozen in terror at what does words and the ones that followed implied "I..I think he was even bleeding"

As soon as her words were said the doors of the office were abruptly opened. In came Madam Pomfrey flustered and said while panting from having ran the whole way.

"ALBUS!..He's…gone…I don't know…where he is."

"James!" said the werewolf and dog at the same time.

"Where did he go?" asked Moody with a growl.

"Remus, Severus, go now. Just say Number 2 Privet Drive" said Dumbledore.

They nodded and with a handful of floo's powder shouted the address and were gone.

TBC…

* * *

**Author's Corner: Yay…so what did you think? Hehe I know I'm big on cliff hangers but I hope you guys liked it. Oh and by the way, If I get at least 10 reviews I will update by next Sunday if not then well I'll take time to do another chapter for my other fic. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Ch3 The rescue!

**Hello again fellow readers it is I. I'm soooooo sorry I could not update any sooner but you know how it is when you're in college. I have to stay focus and improve my grades. They were not so hot last semester so… Anyways I hope you keep reading my story even if I'm not consistent I will finish all of my stories at one point or another.; )Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate them.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But if I did…you guys wouldn't read it since I'm too poor to get it published lol.

Title: Hope in Dark Corners

Rating: M (for child abuse & Language)

Warning: English is not my first language and I don't have a beta for this story. Some characters may be a OOC even if its not on purpose, I might include slash later on in the story but I'm not sure yet. "There will be attempts at comic relief which is something I'm not good at hehe" umm ignore this on the following chapter.

Description:

"…" talking

'…' thought

#...# Change of Point of view

- Flashback- Flash back

(a/n…) - author's notes

* * *

**Chapter 3: The rescue!

* * *

** # Harry # 

He couldn't breath. His chest was in pain from the broken rib. He became aware that he was being drag up the stairs while his head hit every step that was ascended. He opened his eyes and saw that everything was a blur. 'Great my glasses are missing.' Now, not only was his whole body hurt, but he was getting a monster headache. That's when he remembered 'oh shit I didn't finish my shores' and he started to tremble. He knew what was coming next. He knew there had been no way he would be able to finish all his shore but he had still hope. The beating that was bound to happen plagued his thoughts until he realize they had stopped in the entrance to his room.

"Who the hell are you! You must be one of those freaks get the hell out of my house!"

At this his heart somersaulted and grew with hope 'there is a god'

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID MUGGLE! Now let go of my son!"

And as soon as the hope had come, it came crashing down. 'No…my dad is death…oh NO!.. IT'S A DEATH EATER'

"HA! If that were true I wouldn't have this burden on me now would I?"

That only seemed to anger the other man more and he lunged towards Uncle Vernon.

Through his haze of pain many things went through his mind. He needed to get away from the imposter but how? His uncle had let go of him but the excruciating pain was still very much present.

Currently the man was pretty much winning the fight wish only cause him to panic more. With Uncle Vernon he already knew what was coming but this stranger was unpredictable. This was all the motivation he needed to start crawling down the hall towards the stairs.

He was about to try his luck at standing up at the base of the stairs when he was startle by a loud bang of closing doors in the house. This caused him to loose his balance and proceed to fall down the stairs and gaining a deep cut on his head as he finally made it to the bottom.

It was then that he was granted with some mercy and his world went black. The last though that crossed his mind, 'Well I guess it's over'.

* * *

# Severus # 

This was just great. Not only had he found out in a very shocking way that James Potter was alive that day but now he had to go save the son of the man to top it all off.

They had made it to Mrs. Figgs house but left right away to reached the 'delinquent's' house and see what was happening with him. He was not stupid. The whole situation was surreal. Come on, the pamper Harry Potter being dragged like a doll by his own uncle into the house? Not likely.

"We should go in through the back doors where Mrs. Figgs saw Harry", said Remus.

"Right", he sneered.

They walk to the back of house and saw the door. Nothing seems out of place but he open the door delicately and walked inside to see a kitchen. The wolf idiot, though, let the door close with a bang shaking the whole house. It had seemed like it was going to fall to pieces for a moment with all the noise that came after that.

"You incompetent moron now everyone knows we are here!" he whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry" answered the wolf with a bemuse look.

He looked around the house and notice many things like how clean it looked.

'Heh they must have a maid'

The pictures on the wall, though, only held a woman with a horse neck and two overly fat 'things' that could have passed as men at one point. Where was Potter? 'Are we even in the right house?'

"Are you sure this is Potter's house?"

"Completely. I know it looks like he does not live here but that's because is relatives don't like him much, putting it lightly." The wolf looked somewhat sad while saying this. Still there was a strange glint in his eye that showed deeper conflict and anger. He tried to ignore it for now.

They walked through the hallway passing a cupboard on their way. He looked at it for just a second when he heard the commotion going on upstairs.

"Lupin do you hear that?"

"Yes, hurry"

They both ran to go up the stairs only to be met with the sight of Harry lying in a small pool of blood.

He didn't know what to think. The boy looked like he was dead. He knew that the wolf would not be able to deal with him.

"Lupin go up the stairs I have a few potions that could fix him up. Check who else is in the house"

That's when the wolf unfroze from where he had been. "Harry..."

"Lupin Go! I'll deal with him."

* * *

# Remus # 

Remus took two steps at a time till he reached the top of the stairs. His mind was reeling at the scene he had met at the bottom of the stairs. Still, something had to be done and he knew he could not handle Harry in that state.

The person making that ruckus had to be James. He could hear his friend in a fierce hand combat with, who he assumed was, the inflictor of all the injuries Harry had obtain.

The sight that met him when he got to the remains of Harry's room was unbelievable.

There was James in all his glory beating the crap out of Harry's uncle.

James let the now unconscious fat man fall to the floor and suddenly looked towards him.

"Remus! When did you get here? Where's..."

"There's no time come quickly, Harry felt down the stairs!"

* * *

# Severus # 

He saw from where the blood was coming and closed the wound on the boys head.

It was really swollen like he had been hit repeatedly there. Looking at the rest of the boy he could see that not all the wounds the boy had were acquired on his fall. Some of the bruises looked very old like they were almost done healing. Others were dark purple with greenish coloring; the impressions of the marks looked like big fists. He would have never believed the boy was Harry Potter if it had not been for the scar on the forehead. He could hear the shallow raspy breathing and investigated only to find that the boy also had a broken rib. Judging by the raspy ness of the breathing it had to have punctured one of his lungs. 'What the hell did they do to you?' Suddenly there was a flickering of eyelids. For a second he could not believe that the boy was conscious but his shock wore off and he jumped into action.

"Pott..Harry I need you to drink some potions to stop any kind of internal bleeding. Don't move." He administered the potions just in time before the boy gave him a bloody smile and fell unconscious again. 'shit he must be bleeding internally the potions should be working already'

He heard running from upstairs so he cleaned the pool of blood. He conjured a stretcher, placed Harry in a body bind in case of spinal injuries, and then moved him in top of it.

"HARRY!"

The wolf and Potter senior came strutting down the stairs almost falling themselves. In truth he had not wanted to see Potter's face once the man saw the damage on his son. The man was about to lose the little control he had left and start crying.

'For Merlin's sake!'

"Potter there's not time for the waterworks we need to get him to Poppy to check for internal injuries"

Taking out a pockey he grabbed the stretcher by a corner and waited for the other two to grab the object. Saying the activation word they were transfer to the Infirmary at Hogwarts.

TBC...

* * *

**Author's corner: **

**Aaaaaah I hated how the ending seemed rushed. Hopefully you guys won't hate me so much. Sorry for the lack of faster updates in all my stories and also for how short the chapters are. I have been working hard and doing good in college yay for me! For those of you that read my other stories I 've already started next chapters for them. I'm not sure how long it will take me to post them. If you prefer I write longer chapters then that will mean a lot a lot of waiting since I don't have much free time. Well gtg Please don't forget to REVIEW I really love to here your opinions.**


End file.
